


Like a Horse

by FatAssMirage



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Virgin Tae Joon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatAssMirage/pseuds/FatAssMirage
Summary: Elliott finds out that his boyfriend has been holding out on him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Like a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you, I thirst-wrote this fic after seeing [this art by @grossjunk.](https://twitter.com/grossjunk/status/1280765185494405120)
> 
> I got specific kinks that sometimes other people are into, here's a fic featuring that. Enjoy.

Literally nothing in their relationship had prepared Elliott for what he was seeing. Tae Joon was a sweet, albeit awkward, guy who was very reserved and kept to himself. It had taken Elliott a considerable amount of time to get the kid to open up about himself, to warm him up to speak his mind and expose more of his inner workings. He was smart, charming, and endearing.

Everything about Tae Joon’s personality did _not_ prepare him for what had just popped out of his pants. This was new, it had taken Elliott this long just to work the hacker up enough to have him agree to a blow job. Their first one together, one of which Elliott had planned to make mind blowing. But he simply couldn’t hold his tongue on this. It was too startling.

“W-What?!” Elliott gasped, staring down Tae’s cock with wide eyes. “I-I didn’t- Jesus kid… I didn’t know you were hiding this…”

Elliott was completely stunned. Tae Joon was _hung._

The last thing Tae Joon had was Big Dick Energy™. He literally never made any indication that he was hiding this _thing_ in his pants! Elliott was completely floored by the revelation. 

“O-Oh,” he hears Tae mutter, finally making the trickster pull his eyes away from the huge cock that was presented before him and instead look up at his boyfriend’s face. It was red, flush spreading up to his ears. His expression was a mix of confusion and clear distress, eyes darting away from Elliott when they made eye contact. “I-I’m sorry, I-“

Elliott realized his mistake almost immediately. He was more than aware that this was Tae’s first time. He should clarify, “No, Tae like…” Elliott bit his lip, needing a moment to process this. It was such a stark change of what he had expected. 

Tae Joon only seemed to grow more nervous, biting his own lip. “We don’t have to-“

“Y-you’re hung!” Elliott managed to stutter out, eyes being drawn naturally to the other man’s dick again. “That’s a good thing, great even! Just, unexpected,” Elliott tried to explain. 

Tae Joon’s eyes drifted back to meet Elliott’s, his cheeks still dark with flush and biting his lip. “Oh,” he replied nervously. He looked at his boyfriend’s eyes as if trying to decipher if this was a trick, false encouragement to try and repair his mistake in showing disapproval. Deciding that his boyfriend was telling the truth, he let out a soft sigh. “You’re sure?”

“Trust me,” Elliott said, his hands starting to move over the hacker’s legs with his fingers dipping in teasingly over the sensitive thighs. “This is something to be proud of, wow.”

No Elliott was not over it. He likely never would be.

“O-okay,” Tae Joon muttered, eyes still averting from Elliott’s gaze. Clearly nervous but trying to get back to where they were prior to the pants coming down. “C-Can you continue?” he asked nervously.

Right, Elliott wasn’t just here to observe and praise this magnificent piece of work. He gets to actually put it in his mouth. The thought of tasting that huge dick made him stifle a moan in his throat, eyes focused on Tae’s massive cock. “Gladly,” Elliott purred as he finally leaned in. 

Elliott’s face hovered over the head of the cock, just panting warm breath over it as his hands went to work. One was planted comfortably on the man’s inner thigh, soothing comforting circles into it as his right hand held the base of the huge dick. Testing things first, he gave a few leisurely strokes from the base to head with his hand, eyes darting up to Tae’s face to assure he was doing okay.

Unsurprisingly, Tae’s face had turned a shade darker. This time in lust more than embarrassment. His pupils were blown out and eyes half lidded, teeth biting his lip hard. It was a very good look for the other man, one Elliott hoped to see many more times in the future. 

Reassured that Tae was comfortable with what he was doing, Elliott pulled his hand back to spit in it before continuing to stroke him. Making it slick, Elliott started to speed up his strokes. That was when Tae let out his first whimper, eyes squeezing shut as his hips twitched. Elliott doubled down in his efforts, using the precum that had formed at the cock’s head to make the stroking even smoother. Speeding up his hand, he watched as Tae Joon’s face began to twist in pleasure. His nervous demeanor seemed to be washing away as the trickster’s hand sped up, Tae’s hips beginning to eagerly thrust into the strokes. The low moan his boyfriend gave was music to Elliott’s ears, making him hum in pleasure. 

“You like this?” Elliott asked, eyes looking up to the hacker’s face. Tae definitely seemed just a hairs way from being completely overwhelmed, but after a moment of hesitation he nodded. Which made Elliott smile. “Good,” Elliott hummed, before finally leaning forward and popping the head of the cock between his lips. 

The moan Tae Joon made was loud and needy, the man cursing in Korean as his hips stuttered forward, pushing the cock deeper in Elliott’s mouth. Which would be fine if Tae wasn’t so large… Elliott moved his hand to his hip, hoping to take more control over those needy thrusts with a firm grip. Elliott lapped his tongue against the fat head in his mouth before moaning, sinking down further.

The noises the hacker made were obscene, his hips stuttering as he tried to thrust forward. Only to be stopped by the firm grip on his hip. Tae let out a few whines, as if begging for Elliott to go faster, which the trickster obliged. At least as far as he could to start.

Fuck Tae was huge, this was ridiculous. In the best sort of way.

Pulling off the cock with a loud pop, Elliott's hand resumed stroking the base as he pressed a sloppy kiss to the head. He could hear the desperate noises his boyfriend was making above him, his legs shaking. It might be better to move them to the bed, or even a wall. Just somewhere to help hold him up.

But if he was being totally honest with himself, Elliott really didn't want to stop long enough to move.

Instead he pressed more kisses to the shaft, moving down the impressive length with his mouth and licking in between kisses, doing whatever he could to get Tae even more worked up than he already was. Elliott could only assume it was working if the hacker’s cries were anything to go by. 

"Ssi-bal, Elliott!" Tae Joon moaned over him, eyes clamping shut as his legs threatened to give out. One of his hands had moved to his mouth, the man biting on one of his fingers in an attempt to quiet his noises. The other twitched at his hip, unsure what to do with it yet. The hacker’s skin was covered in a layer of sweat, flush traveling down to his chest at this point. He really was completely worked up now.

Back to the topic of this massive dick in Elliott’s face, the trickster pulled away from kissing down to the base to once again stroke the shaft, eyeing the head of the cock. Elliott’s never actually sucked a dick this big, but he was more than up for the challenge. Leaning back in, Elliott took the cock back in his mouth and started licking again. Bobbing his head, drawing more into his mouth as he went down, feeling Tae’s hips twitch against his hold as he did. 

Elliott was almost startled when he felt fingers lightly touching his hair. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, too focused on sucking that massive dick down. Eyes darted up to see his boyfriend, who looked surprised, turning his head to the side nervously and drawing his hand away. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered out.

Not wanting the hand to leave, however, Elliott reached his hand to grab Tae’s wrist and pulled him back. Encouraging him to tangle his fingers in his hair, the hacker took in stride and got a good handful before he tugged gently. Elliott hummed in pleasure, his own hips rolling forward into the air. It felt so good.

Double down his efforts again, Elliott focused on the dick in his mouth and sucked. Tae seemed to very much like it, if his moans were anything to go by. The hand in his hair pulled again, making the trickster whimper around the cock in his mouth. Breathing through his nose, preparing himself for the next step, he slowly sunk down the cock until it was pressing against the back of his throat. And then he swallowed. 

"Ssi-bal!” was all Elliott heard before he felt the hand in his hair suddenly pull him forward, forcing even more of that fat cock down his throat. Elliott’s eyes grew wide, surprised and choking on the dick as he listened to Tae Joon moan over him. Feeling the hacker release down his throat was both unexpected...but also very expected. It was hot, even if Elliott was gagging softly on the cock in his throat. Regardless, he did his best to swallow around the man, making the hacker whine even louder. Before Elliott finally pulled off of him.

“S-Sorry!” Tae apologized, hand still in Elliott’s hair. Face flushed and eyes half lidded. “I didn’t mean to-”

“That was hot,” Elliott replied simply, voice sounding fucked after the rough treatment. The trickster made a show of licking his lips, humming to himself as he reached a hand down to rub himself through his pants. Fuck he was hard... “You did great, kid. Just give me a little warning next time, sound good?” Elliott asked with a wink.

Tae Joon bit his lip, looking away in embarrassment. Laughing to himself, Elliott got to his feet shakily before placing a hand on Tae’s shoulder. The other hand went to his cheek, turning his head so they could look into each other’s eyes. A smile on his lips, the trickster leaned in to press their lips together. Eager for where this would take their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FatAssMirage)


End file.
